


Visit

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to visit her father in the Tok'ra tunnels, but ends up spending some very satisfying time with Martouf and Lantash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, Prompts: romance, seduction, memories, first time, visits, tipsy, blatant desire
> 
> * denotes internal host/symbiote communication

*Then we are in agreement?* Martouf wondered.  
  
*Yes, Samantha will arrive tomorrow and stay in the tunnels for two weeks. She is here to visit Jacob, but we should use the opportunity to find out if she has feelings for us.*  
  
*She smiles warmly at us when we come to the SGC, and she is always friendly.* Martouf pointed out. *Still, I do not know what she feels for us, other than her own admission that she is 'confused' by Jolinar's emotions.*  
  
*We must talk to her soon. This uncertainty is maddening!*  
  
*True, this cannot continue. Our thoughts go to her constantly. When she is near us, we can barely function. It is a wonder no one has noticed.*  
  
*I am sure they have, and it is only their pity which has stopped them from mentioning it. Lovesick fools! That's what we are!* Lantash scoffed, disgusted.  
  
\-----  
It was a couple days later, and time for the yearly celebration of Egeria's birthday.  
  
"How formal an occasion _is_ this?" Sam asked, worried. "Dad said he would have to sit with the rest of the Council, and he'll be busy with preparations all day."  
  
"Part of it is quite formal, but later in the evening it usually becomes quite a lively party. You are concerned?" Martouf said.  
  
"Well, no, not really." She grinned, a little embarrassed. "I'm not usually worried about things like that, but I didn't bring anything to wear for something like that." She shook her head. " I can't believe Dad didn't _tell_ me!"  
  
"He has been working hard on a trade agreement with the Selkosians, so it has most likely 'slipped his mind', as I believe Jacob calls it."  
  
Sam nodded. "Probably."  
  
Martouf considered for a moment. "Samantha, while most of Rosha and Jolinar's clothing have been given to other Tok'ra, Lantash and I still have some of it. As you were her last host, by Tok'ra law it would rightly be yours, should you wish it. Perhaps some of it will fit?"  
  
"Um," Sam said, frowning. "Wouldn't it bother you to see someone else wear it?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, the Tok'ra are communal, and as I said, much of the clothing is already being worn by others. It would please us if it would be of use to you."  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay, let me take a look at it."  
  
\-----  
Rosha had been quite a bit shorter than Sam, but some of the clothing was made to fit a wide range of sizes. Most of the clothes were dresses, which Sam did not usually wear, but she found one that she loved, and which fit her perfectly.  
  
Martouf/Lantash's quarters had an adjoining bathroom, which Sam borrowed while she tried the dress on.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was made from a thick, blue silk, the colour matching her eyes almost exactly. It reached almost to her ankles, but had a long slit going to a bit over her left leg. The sleeveless dress had a very low neckline in the front, and in the back it veed deeply as well. It was decorated with thin gold thread down the front of the neckline, and there was a matching golden belt.  
  
It was perhaps a bit more daring than what she would usually wear, but it was very flattering to her body.  
  
When she looked down at the soft-skin sandals she was wearing, she suddenly had a memory from Jolinar. Rosha had worn this dress with high heels, and even then it had only just cleared the floor. They had only worn it rarely, and normally on occasions like this one.  
  
Sam pushed the thoughts of Jolinar aside - one of her hopes for this visit was that she would be able to sort out her own feelings for Martouf and Lantash, and this evening she was determined to create some of her own memories with them. She suspected they had feelings for her, but she did not know what they were. exactly. She did have plans to find out, though...  
  
\-----  
"So, what do you think?" Sam said, stepping into the main part of his quarters.  
  
Martouf looked at her, stunned, for several moments. "It is...most fetching." He finally managed.  
  
Pleased with his reaction, Sam grinned at the expression of blatant desire on his face. "Fetching? That's not a description you hear very often. Sorry - thanks, Martouf, I _am_ glad you like it."  
  
"Oh, I _very_ much do." He smiled widely.  
  
She suddenly noticed the time strip on the wall. "Whoa - I'm meeting my Dad for lunch in 20 minutes! Listen, I'll see you tonight, okay?" She hurried towards the doorway.  
  
"Certainly. Samantha, the celebration will be held in the large hall. I do not believe you have seen it?"  
  
"No...I don't think so," Sam said, pausing in the doorway.  
  
Martouf nodded. "Then I shall come and pick you up."  
  
"Okay - see you!"  
  
\-----  
"Samantha - may I come in?" Martouf asked.  
  
"Sure." Sam looked critically at herself in the mirror, as she ran the comb through her hair one more time.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself" She smiled, admiring him openly. He wore blue pants in a colour matching her dress, a white shirt, and a dark vest. "By the way...what does Lantash think of my dress?"  
  
Martouf bowed his head, giving Lantash control.  
  
He looked up, smiling at Sam. "Samantha, the dress is indeed beautiful, and it fits you most pleasingly. However, it pales compared to you, and you would be stunning, regardless of what you wore."  
  
Sam blushed. "Thanks, Lantash."  
  
He sighed, suddenly looking unhappy. "Regrettably, we must hurry, or we shall be late for Garshaw's speech. I would much rather stay here with you, but I have assigned duties."  
  
\-----  
Sam leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had just listened to the fifth, very long, speech about Egeria and the history of the Tok'ra. She was sure Daniel would have loved it, but this was _not_ her idea of a good time.  
  
"Samantha, may I join you?" Martouf asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure - have you finished your duties?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I am free for the remainder of the evening...would you like some sparkling wine? It's quite good." He held out one of the two glasses he was carrying.  
  
"Oh, very much." She smiled at him as he handed her the glass and sat down beside her. "There's no more speeches, right?"  
  
He shook his head. "There is not. I regret if this part of the celebration has been boring. Hopefully, the rest of the evening will be more pleasant." He dipped his head, giving Lantash control.  
  
"Martouf and I promise to do our best to make tonight enjoyable for you...in _every_ way. Please, tell me if there is anything that would be...satisfying, to you."  
  
Sam felt her cheeks redden, both from his words and from the expression on Lantash's face.  
  
"Uh, yes. Thanks...ah, by the way, congratulations on your mom, Egeria, I guess."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sam sipped the wine. "This is very good," she said, surprised. She took another drink. " _Very_ good."  
  
"It's also very strong." Lantash warned her.  
  
"You will look after me if I get drunk?" Sam asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "And make sure I get safely back to my... _room_?"  
  
"Of course." Lantash promised, holding her gaze for several moments.  
  
Sam quickly emptied her glass, feeling a little self-conscious. "Would you get me some more, please?"  
  
"Certainly. It would be my pleasure."  
  
\-----  
Sam giggled happily. "Oh, this has been a _wonderful_ evening, Martouf, but I think it's time for me to get to bed." She got up, swaying slightly.  
  
Martouf rose quickly, catching Sam and preventing her from falling. "Careful, Samantha."  
  
Sam giggled again, and threw her arms around Martouf. "Thanks.... _sweetie_!" She pressed her mouth against his, slowly moving her lips over his, tracing them with her tongue.  
  
Martouf gasped, and tightened his grip around her. For a few moments he was too surprised to react, then he leaned in to the kiss and started responding.  
  
It took several minutes for him and Lantash to realise where they were standing, and that Sam would probably not like it if Jacob saw them doing this. With difficulty, he pulled away from Sam. "Samantha...as much as I enjoy what we were doing, I believe we should probably continue elsewhere," He said, his voice a little hoarse. "If you are certain."  
  
Sam nodded, suddenly noticing several Tok'ra looking at them - and smiling. She looked at Martouf, feeling another surge of desire. "Oh, I am certain. I'm not _that_ drunk. Your quarters?"  
  
"A...good idea." He managed.  
  
\-----  
They had barely walked through the doorway, before Sam threw her arms around Martouf again and kissed him deeply. "You're so sexy!" She told him, kissing him again, running her hands down his body.  
  
Martouf closed his eyes, returning the kiss and enjoying the feeling of Sam's hands on his body. How he and Lantash had dreamed of this! He very much hoped Sam would not regret this when she was no longer drunk. Lantash pointed out that she had assured them she was not _that_ drunk, and he was certain she knew what she was doing. Martouf moaned and agreed immediately, as Sam's hand cupped his hard shaft, massaging it through the material of his pants. "Sweet... _Samantha_!"  
  
He glided his hands down over her shoulders, down her back, to rest on her butt, squeezing gently. Sam groaned softly and slipped her hand down his pants, fondling him directly.  
  
She was touching him expertly, and Martouf moaned deeply, thrusting against her hand. "You like this, don't you?" She whispered, teasing him.  
  
"Yes!" He bucked against her hand again.  
  
"That's what I thought." She grinned. "Now, let's see how you will like _this_..." She kneeled before him, opening his pants and pulling them down together with his underpants. His very hard cock sprang free. "Oh, _delicious_. So big and hard! I can hardly wait to feel it inside me." She winked at him, enjoying his strained expression. "However, first I must taste it." She gave the tip of his shaft a big, wet kiss, before wrapping her lips around it, fondling his balls with one of her hands, while using the other to touch herself. She was so very wet, so very horny. Soon, she promised herself, but first she would tease Martouf a little.  
  
Martouf gasped and closed his eyes, running his hands through her hair and tugging on it as she continued pleasuring him. "Samantha, I..." With some difficulty, he got himself under a semblance of control. "Stop! Lantash and I wish...wish to pleasure you...what you're doing...breaks our resolve." He helplessly thrust forward again.  
  
Sam gave his cock a final lick, and rose, kissing his stomach on the way. Martouf's hands immediately went to her belt, unclasping it. The belt had barely fallen to the floor before he had grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. He gazed hungrily at her, filling his hands with her breasts and massaging them through the material of the bra. He felt her nipples harden under his fingers, and Sam whimpered softly. Impatiently, he pulled at the bra, almost too aroused to be able to figure out how to open it.  
  
"Clasp...on the back." Sam urged.  
  
He found it, and seconds later he was rewarded with access to her naked breasts. "So beautiful...my Samantha..." he murmured. He lovingly massaged her breasts, kissing them, flicking his tongue over each nipple.  
  
Sam arched her body towards him, pressing his head to her breasts. She pulled on his hair, before sliding a hand down to his neck. The movement she felt there triggered a flash of memory from Jolinar, telling her how to pleasure the symbiote more directly.  
  
Martouf tore his vest and shirt off, then lifted Sam up and carried her to the bed, putting her down on it. He peeled off her panties, and lovingly caressed her stomach. Slipping his hand down between her legs, he brushed against her sex, making Sam gasp. She closed her eyes and got an ecstatic expression as he began to touch her more determinedly, sliding his fingers between her labia, rubbing gently - then harder - at her clit.  
  
Lantash took over control and continued pleasuring her, adding his mouth, sucking gently, flicking his tongue over her sensitive spot. As he became more forceful, Sam began to moan steadily, bucking against his mouth.  
  
"So close...I...I..." She suddenly gave a shriek and her body tensed, as a powerful orgasm hit her.  
  
"Yes, yes...come for me, Samantha, come my love," Lantash said, hoarsely.  
  
She was just beginning to come down from her high when she caught his look, as he gazed up at her from between her legs, his eyes dark with desire. She felt another stab of lust at his expression, and suddenly she desperately needed to feel him ride her, pounding hard into her.  
  
"Oh, god, Lantash, Martouf...I need to feel you inside me. Fuck me, _please_! Now!"  
  
Lantash groaned and immediately complied, pushing into her hard, making both of them gasp from the intense sensation. He kissed her deeply before starting to move, his thrusts deep and slow at first. Sam could not remember ever having felt so wonderfully filled before. She closed her eyes and grasped at the bed cover as Lantash rocked harder and faster into her. She could already feel herself spiralling towards climax again.  
  
Control passed from Lantash to Martouf, and he continued riding her, changing the angle and rhythm, his thrusts slower. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking, making her squirm against him.  
  
Sam whimpered softly, running her hands over his hair, down his shoulders, neck, to his back, over and over. His slow, deliberate thrusts where driving her crazy. He knew _exactly_ how to keep her at that maddening level of pleasure that was _almost_ , but not quite enough for her to come.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him to her, _hard_ , with each of his thrusts, forcing him to enter her harder and deeper.  
  
"Samantha!" Martouf gasped and gave in to her wishes, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts.  
  
His control slipped and he was soon pounding into her, breathing harshly. It took only moments before Sam cried out as she came hard, writhing and bucking under him. Martouf was not far behind, and he shuddered against her, moaning as he emptied himself into her.  
  
Later, they lay together under the covers, Martouf/Lantash holding her close. Sam was very happy it was only the second day of her visit to the Tok'ra tunnels. She was going to enjoy the rest of her holiday very much, and then, perhaps, Martouf and Lantash could come and visit her on Earth? She hoped he would be allowed to stay in her house - there were so many wonderful things she looked forward to experiencing with them.


End file.
